You seduce me, I seduce you
by Knightvanilla
Summary: A few Drabbles about Tom and Hermione! The danger of being seduced by the enemy. It is suffocating; consuming, tender and seductive.
1. Seduce

-

**Seduced by you, **

-

I can feel you under my skin

I feel as though, I just committed a sin

I can taste you on my lips

I lick them, savouring the taste on my tongue

-

I feel the weight of your arms around me

The warmth of being held close

I feel the cold breeze bring goose bumps to my skin

As soon you withdraw and retreat

-

I remember the heat

As our bodies moved as one

The caress of skin on skin

The peace in clasping our hands together

-

The depth of your blackened eyes

Seducing me to the core

Being with you is against the rules

The very sin that sent us to war

-

Oh, much of your body I'd like to explore

To run my hands down your chest

Just to hear the sigh escape your lips

Threading my fingers through the strands of your hair

Just to hear you beg for more

-

You seduce me

I seduce you

Hear the sigh settle on my lips

On yours

-

Tonight I've fallen in love

Tonight you've fallen in love

God forgive our sins

For the feeling under my skin is forbidden

-

The pleasure of the others touch

The love of our hearts connection

The danger our hands now behold

Forever our souls will reign together

-

The very sin that ordered our death

Chained our person in shackles

Shivering as I watched the fire in your eyes

As the light rose in blind rage

-

Flames circle the building

Rising until the ends became one

I can feel the heat of the flames

Captivating me with a blinding reddened orange

Like the crackle of an autumn leaf

-

The mystery is in those captivating eyes

Blinding me to the rest of the world

As my gaze settles on you, my love

Believe me now; I'd do anything for you

Even sacrifice my life

-

You are the heart that beats in my chest

The life that keeps breathing possible

The touch that alights my skin on fire

The smile that keeps mine in place

-

Even as the building goes up in flames around us

I feel the protection of your love surround us

As your whisper in the wind reaches my ear

'You're the one'

-

Tonight I died

Tonight I fell in love

Tonight that love brought me back to life

Tonight I forever rest in my lover's arms

-

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	2. Dangerously Close

-

**Dangerously Close**

**-**

**About this piece.**

Hermione has fell within the past, after getting to know the young Tom, the kind, thoughtful, charming Tom he was before evil killed him from the inside out. She tried to stay away, who wouldn't when you know what he will become in the future but what if, what if her love will not only save the world, it will save him as well. Falling in love is not easy nor will it ever be but she will find out, sometimes fighting for what you love is worth every minute.

This is piece is written for further in their relationship, when the urge to touch each other, the urge to connect has become a powerful force. Raw, untamed and heart wrenching in its beauty.

*** Well I have my own blush after writing this but I couldn't help it, when writing flows, it flows, who am I to stop it. **

-

**Hermione's POV**

-

Tighten your hands around my waist,

Bring your lips closer, crushing them on mine,

Pull my body against your own, leaving no space between us,

Caress one hand up my side, reach for my hair, and pull it through your fingers.

-

Push my body against a wall, leaning yours into mine as I stand on my toes,

Capture my hand in yours, entwine our fingers,

Breathe against my lips, gasping as I breathe in your breath,

Lift my body up, wrap my legs around your waist and hold me close.

-

A smile on your lips as I wrap my arms around your neck, leaning them on your shoulders,

I tilt my head to the side as I feel your lips trail down my neck, a gasp escaping my own,

Tightening my legs and arms, pulling you closer into me, I sigh,

I brush my fingers against the nape of your neck, delighted when you groan.

-

I feel your lips nip at my jaw beckoning my lips to meet your own,

I stifle a moan as your tongue licks across my bottom lip, before slipping pass my teeth,

Humming into your mouth as I challenge your passion with my own,

Pushing your tongue backwards with my own as I bite down on your bottom lip causing you to groan.

-

Tightening my legs even more as I release one of my arms, caressing my fingers over your shoulders,

Heat rising fiercely in my stomach, clenching and unclenching sharply causing my breath to come in gasps,

A blush blossoming on my cheeks as my high begins to fall, taking me within its current,

Digging my finger tips into your shoulders as your hands grip tightly around my waist once again.

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

-


End file.
